


我嗑的cp突然官宣了？！

by Gehrels



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gehrels/pseuds/Gehrels
Summary: 洛言，普通世界背景，看成原世界背景也可以
Relationships: 洛天依/言和, 洛言





	我嗑的cp突然官宣了？！

**Author's Note:**

> *懒得想，开头引用的文出自《纯属意外》广播剧，（毕竟我是边听边码的2333）超好听（默默扛起烧鸦大旗）  
>  *【】是弹幕，弹幕称呼应该都能看懂我就不说了（弹幕我真的尽力了对于一个很少看直播的人别要求太高orz）

“我以前是不是跟你说过，关于我的事，不是我亲口说的，不要信？”女子声音温柔，带着些无奈，她叹了口气，郑重道，“我现在明明白白地告诉你，你记好，我喜欢的人，是你卫子颂。现在是，将来也会是。”

“……公主，我也爱你。”

“……”言和清了清嗓子，端起杯子，一手默默抓过鼠标往下划去。

“阿和？”趴在一旁的女孩眨了眨眼，不解地出声，“中间这段还没配呢。”

“嗯。”言和淡定喝茶，又切出页面看了眼直播间，果不其然一片问号和哀嚎。

【别啊又没了吗qaqqqqqq】

【小天使你不能这样啊啊啊啊啊】

【果然，我就知道这次也是直接拉灯】

【不要啊我要听后续！！！】

【殿下你也劝劝小天使吧QAQ】

【不完整的配音是没有灵魂的！！！！！！】

“本来就不是正经配音，要什么灵魂。”言和抱臂往后一靠，窝到垫着厚厚毛垫的椅子里。

【所以真的没了QAQQQQ】

【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊】

“你们不要强人所难啊——”洛天依懒洋洋的翻了个身，声音切回了日常说话的绵软声线。

“——所以说阿和真的不配吗？”

“……不配。”被这一百八十度转折弄的差点呛着的言和斜了她一眼，冷漠道。

“都已经跳过两次了。”女孩一瘪嘴，拉长声音撒娇道，“就配一次嘛——”

“不、要。”

“就一次——”

“不干！”

“唉。”洛天依耸耸肩往直播间打了个无能为力的表情包，“那今天就先到这里吧。”

【殿下刚刚的撒娇好可爱啊〃∀〃】

【殿下的日常声线真的好软啊awsl】

【今天也是没听到小天使配完的一天orz】

【别殿下求您再努努力啊啊QAQ】

【看来有生之年都别想听到小天使的完整配音了TAT】

【殿下小天使再见！】

【再见】

【……】

“诶所以说阿和真的不配了嘛？”天依随手合上笔记本电脑，咂咂嘴有点不甘心的样子。

“不配。”言和嘬着茶递了个白眼。

“我真的很想听阿和配的说……”女孩顿时低落了下去，连头上平时很精神的八字辫都隐隐垂了下来。

“……”又来了又来了，明知道自己吃不得这套。言和抽抽嘴角无奈地挪开视线，“……你不是都听过了？”

“唔。”女孩眨眨眼，掩去眼底的一丝狡黠神色，“可是这不一样嘛~”

“怎么不一样了？”言和哭笑不得的看着凑到面前的人。

【……妈呀我听到了什么是我理解的那个意思吗？】

【殿下你是不是忘关了啊？】

【卧槽】

【！！！！！！】

“毕竟，虽然言和和叫得也很好听——”女孩软绵绵的拉长了音调，掩着坏笑看对方耳尖飞起一抹红云，“但是配音的话，到底感觉不一样嘛~”

“……净会说。”言和抬手撩了撩鬓发，挡住泛红的耳尖，没好气道。

“可是天依说的可是，很认真，很认真哦？”碧眸里的笑意止不住的流露出来，女孩刻意一个字一个字地咬得认真，使本来就较软的音色透出了一股奶气。

【这个小奶音awsl！！】

【所以这是官宣了？！】

【！！这俩私下互动好甜啊】

【所以真的是我理解的那个意思？？】

“……真是的。败给你了。”言和扶额叹道，每次都受不了她这样。

洛天依笑得眉眼弯弯，偏生还一脸无辜单纯。

“……来吧。”指尖点点对方唇珠，言和无奈的闭上眼。

“遵命，公主大人~”洛天依自觉接过对方垂落的手，十指相扣。

【！！！！卧槽！！！！！！！！】

【靠接吻啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊】

【卧槽真的是官宣啊啊啊啊啊啊】

【这个声音awsl】

【我吃的cp竟然是真的！！！】

【啊啊啊小天使这宠溺的语气殿下也太好了吧】

【一时间我不知道该嫉妒小天使还是嫉妒殿下】

【前面的我也……本柠檬精有点变质】

【所以殿下竟然是攻？！明明怎么看小天使都要更攻啊】

【前面的女王受和弱攻了解一下？】

【明明是软萌攻x宠溺受！】

“……唔……”

偏头结束了一个缠绵的吻，言和抵着对方肩膀的手稍稍用力，“……词。”

“好的，公主大人~”洛天依笑得乐开了花，乐颠颠地转头把电脑屏幕摁亮，而后迅速关掉直播间调出原文。

【所以今天可以听到完整版了？！】

【等等殿下你直播间没关啊！！】

【前面的不止是完整版目测还是更刺激的xxx】

【实景配音我可以！！】

【？？不是殿下您快看看直播间啊】

【前面的安了，不会怎么实景的，我记得以前透环境的时候麦是在桌子这边】

【接上，离床好远呢，不会听到什么不该听的】

【hh前面的放心吧不会是那种的】

【等等怎么回事？】

【？？直播间怎么突然关了】

【殿下终于意识到了吗233】

【←殿下要开原文怎么可能看不到直播间啊】

【结果今天还是没有听到小天使完整配音的一天orz】

【靠今天太劲爆了】

【是啊是啊cp党突然转为执政党不知所措】

【我来给大家表演一个360°原地螺旋升天】

【话说之前一直在叫的那个唯粉还在吗233】

【哈哈哈哈哈哈哈原主官宣打脸太惨了】

【哈哈哈同情一秒哈哈哈】

【……在，唯粉现在加入cp粉还来得及吗】

【哈哈哈摸摸小可爱，来得及来得及】

【话说……你们有没有感觉不对劲？】

【按理来说看到直播没关，没有出声也就算了，还很快就关掉了，好像……】

【什么不对劲？】

【妈耶前面你这么一说……】

【这么一说……】

【殿下故意的？？】

【卧槽，更劲爆了】

【我懂了，原来是腹黑软萌攻x温柔宠溺受】

【……】

“嗯……”后背抵上柔软的床单，言和从唇舌纠缠的间隙中抽出身来，轻喘几声，神色无奈，“这下满意了？”

身上人一脸茫然无辜，缓缓打出一个❓。

“你之前直播间没关吧，直接合下去动作这么明显真以为我没注意？”言和好笑地屈指弹了弹对方脑门，“小醋缸子。”

“呜~”洛天依当即十分委屈的呜咽一声，“都是言和和太受欢迎了嘛。”

“说得好像你就会少多少一样。”言和瞪了她一眼，只是盛满了无奈笑意的蓝眸着实没什么威慑力，“我还没说你呢。”

“唔……”洛天依撇开目光心虚满满，“所以，这样不就都解决了！”

“然后等会微博就要被炸了。”

“咳咳这个……”

“真是的。”言和抬手扣上对方后脑勺，递上一个轻飘飘的安抚性质的吻，而后清了清嗓子，“子颂，下不为例，记住了吗？”

“是，公主。”小女孩顿时就重新乐开了，“那子颂可否……”

“……”言和默默撇开头，本来稍有褪去的一抹红霞从耳根蔓延开来，“……准。”


End file.
